


Forced Truth

by SnazzySterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Friend Scott Mcall, Bad pack, Consent Issues, Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Like truely bad friends, M/M, Pre-Slash, Scott Lydia and Erica are mean to Stiles, truth curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzySterek/pseuds/SnazzySterek
Summary: The way Stiles looked when Derek entered the loft had caused him to see red. He never wanted to see him that scared ever again. Especially not by his so called pack. Stiles had looked so small, the man that Derek knew was nowhere to be seen. The urge to protect and remove Stiles from everything that could possibly hurt him was overwhelming.





	Forced Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Come2findme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come2findme/gifts).



> So this is a givaway this was supposed to be 1k but see how well that turned into. I have been wanting to write something like this for forever and well I finally had the chance to write it.

Stiles hated witches, well and truly despised them. This wasn’t the first time he had been cursed, but it was turning out to be the worst incident. Stiles was at Derek’s loft, and although the alpha was surprisingly absent, the pack had surrounded him while he sat curled up on the couch.

 

See, the thing was, the witch had cursed him with a truth spell. Stating that he was always speaking but never really ever saying anything. Stiles hated it. He had already said too much and now the pack was just taunting him. Asking him questions that were far too personal. Things he didn’t want to answer but felt compelled to blurt out. He was curled in on himself, his hands harshly covering his mouth, breath coming out in shallow puffs. He couldn’t believe these people were who he called friends. He just wanted it to stop,  _ need _ it to stop.

  
“What was the worst thing you ever did?” Erica shrieked in his ear, cackling in glee, “come  _ on _ Stiles. Stop crying and just tell us! You’re no fun”

 

“Yeah, this is our only chance to really find out why you’re so weird and you aren’t even letting us any have fun!” Scott moaned dejectedly.

 

Humiliated, Stiles curled further into the couch trying to get away from their prying eyes and questions. His hands keeping a bruising grip over his mouth. All He wanted to do was run away. He had tried earlier, but they stopped him by ganging up and shoving him back onto the couch, crowing about how he was ruining their fun. Their questions continued to be hurled at him each one piercing him like arrows, becoming more and more invasive.

 

  * ••



 

“ **What The Hell do you think you guys are doing** !” Derek growled from the other end of the loft. His eyes blazing.

 

“We're having fun!  _ Duh _ !” Erica rolled her eyes.

 

Derek stalked forward setting himself between Stiles and the rest of the pack. Stiles’ quiet gasps for air accompanied by broken sobs were the only thing heard in the quiet of the room.

 

“Do you think Stiles is having fun!” Derek yelled, guttural and angry pointing at the sobbing boy behind him, “Does that look like he is having fun! How would you feel if the people you called friends, pack, decided to ask you these terrible invasive questions when all could do in return was tell the truth. You are taking away his autonomy and that makes you vile.”

 

Derek's shoulders slumped in disappointment at his betas. He couldn't believe how blind they were to the wrongness of their actions.

 

“Get out.” Derek grit out between clenched teeth, trying to keep some semblance of self-control, as to not kill his betas.

 

Issac, though Derek had guessed he hadn’t been a part of it, having been the one to text him and alert him of the situation, stood guiltily shifting on his feet, hesitating between Derek and the door. Taking pity on the quiet boy, and grateful to be alerted when he was, the alpha gestured to the young beta, prompting him forward into a gentle relieving hug. Stepping back from Derek with a weight off his shoulders, Isaac tilted his head in saddened apology towards Stiles’ still huddle mass on the couch. 

 

“I’m sorry for not stopping them,” Isaac whispered, barely loud enough for the human to hear.

 

Stiles looked up in acknowledgment lightly nodding, as Derek sat cautiously next to Stiles, afraid to approach the trembling man.

 

“You don't have to say anything, just nod or shake your head.,” Derek stated softly, 

“Do you want to take a shower?”

 

Timidly, Stiles nodded and followed Derek up the stairs. 

 

  * •



 

Stiles was so quiet and still, it scared Derek if he was being honest. It was as if someone had sucked out all the life in Stiles, leaving him collapsed in on himself, dwarfing his tall lean frame. It was a short walk to the bathroom where both men stood awkwardly in the door frame.

 

“Do you want different clothes to change into after?” Derek asked, breaking the heavy silence.

 

Nod.

 

“Do you know where the towels are?”

 

Nod.

 

“Okay, I’ll see you in a bit,” Derek spoke softly, hesitating in the doorway before making his way back down stairs.

 

In the middle of the room downstairs, Isaac stood shuffling until Derek approached placing a calming hand along the betas nape. Both wolves tilted their heads toward the above floor, listening carefully, incase anything happened to the fragile man as he turned on the faucet in the upstairs bathroom.

 

  * ••



 

Stiles let out a short breath, his rib cage shuddering. It felt like he couldn’t take a deep breath, Like he wasn’t really in his own body. The tears had stopped some point between Derek entering the Loft and Stiles standing alone in the bathroom. Not that he couldn’t feel the tightness in the back of his throat. Sobs ready to be ripped from his lungs.

 

He stood sedately beneath the water, not moving to wash himself. Letting the water run down his back, he felt as if the world were crumbling around him. He wanted to hurt someone but had no energy left in his body. He wanted to make the pack hurt as much as he was hurting.

 

He ground his teeth together trying to swallow down the anger. Anger was just masking his hurt. Stiles fists balled and his shoulders shook, trying and failing to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay. 

 

His fist sharply connected to the shower wall, pain striking up his arm. He cried out, clutching his arm to his chest as angry heaving sobs wracked his frame. He felt done, just done with everything. His thoughts raged, rattling against his skull, unable to escape his body.

 

He was broken from his thoughts by a soft rap at the door.

 

Isaac stood at the doorway. “Stiles?” The beta’s soft voice implored, “How are you feeling?”

 

Stiles slumped forward, forehead resting on the cool tile. He blindly turned off the water, opening the curtain. Stiles barely acknowledged Isaac, instead just wrapping himself up in a towel.

 

“Shit, right Derek said to only ask you Yes or No questions. I forgot sorry!” Isaac stuttered out nervously.

 

Stiles just stared at him. Words sitting right behind his teeth begging to be released. He appreciated the man standing across from him. He could understand Isaac, why he didn’t speak up when the rest of the pack was there. Isaac was still reeling from everything with his Dad, still terrified of confrontation. While Stiles was slightly angry at Isaac for not getting them to stop right away, he did get help, calling Derek who was more than able to stop the pack.

 

“Do you need a change of clothes?” Isaac asked, his shoulders hunched, diminishing his height.

 

Nod.

 

“Oh-Okay you can borrow some of mine!” Isaac led Stiles towards his room, handing over a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

 

Leaving Stiles alone in his room, Stiles quickly put on the clothes. He stood there in the center of the room debating if he wanted to venture downstairs. After a few minutes of deliberating, the awkwardness of just standing in Isaac’s room outweighed his not wanting company. He slowly padded his way down the spiral staircase. Derek and Isaac were sitting on the couch, three coffee mugs on the coffee table in front of them

 

  * ••



 

Derek had just finished making tea when he heard Stiles leave Isaacs bedroom. His beta was sitting uncomfortably on the couch when Derek came to join him. Derek could smell the damp acidic tang of guilt emitting from the blonde. Derek could understand why Isaac felt guilty but also knew that Isaac couldn’t have really done anything to help Stiles besides what he had already done.

 

Derek looked up when Stiles finally fully entered the room. There was no other word to describe the young man but adorable. Isaacs clothes were slightly baggy, the sleeves of his shirt curled around his long thin fingers. The sweatpants hung low and even rolled up, seemed to cover Stiles’ bare feet. His skin a flushed pink and the soft hair on his head rumpled and in disarray from his shower. Stiles shuffled in place, his eyes flitting between Derek, Isaac and the ground.

 

“Would you like some tea?” Derek spoke softly, breaking the silence that had enveloped them.

 

A small nod was all Derek got and all he expected. Stiles shuffled over to them, sitting in the corner of the L shaped couch and promptly curling up. Isaac handed over the steaming mug of chamomile tea. Stiles clutched onto the tea like a lifeline, curling tightly around the mug. He looked comfortable, if not a little on edge. The smell of anger and betrayal stinging in Derek's nose. The sharp notes of cayenne pepper mixing roughly with the terrible heaviness of rotting moss. It made Derek want to cover his nose and breathe through his mouth.

 

“Do you want to stay the night?”

 

Nod.

 

“Okay. Would you like to sleep in my bed?”

 

A shake of the head.

 

“The couch then?”

 

Nod.

 

The three of them sat on the couch sipping on their tea. After a few minutes of sitting in silence Derek turned on the TV. None of them really paid attention to what was on the screen but it provided a good background noise.

 

After they had finished, Derek turned the TV off. He stood up, collected the mugs from the other two and carried them into the kitchen. On his way back, he grabbed the blankets he kept in a closet for Stiles. When he returned to the living room it looked like neither man had moved an inch.

 

“I think we should all get some sleep.” Derek let his alpha voice™ leak slightly into his words.

 

He knew they all needed to get some sleep. Stiles especially. The young man looked exhausted and after the day he had, probably needed the reprieve from everything. Derek was mostly just extremely grateful that when he had called the clinic, Deaton had said the spell would only last a maximum of about 24 hours.

 

Isaac left the living room, giving Stiles and Derek a quiet ‘goodnight’. Derek lightly urged Stiles to move, then set up the couch for him to sleep in.

 

“Are you going to be okay alone?”

 

Nod.

 

“Okay, Stiles. If you need anything come find me okay?”

 

Nod.

 

Derek’s hand gripped the back of Stiles throat dragging him into a hug. Stiles practically melted against Derek, letting out a deep breath. Stiles shoulders slumping in relief. After a few minutes of standing there, Derek kissed the top of Stiles head then excusing himself from the room.

 

When Derek was finally alone in his bedroom he let out a gust of air. He hadn’t really let himself think about what had transpired with the pack. His gums itched with the urge to sink his teeth into something, and his wolf just below the surface. Just thinking about how cruel his beta’s had been today made him want to tear into them. When he had gotten the text from Isaac his stomach had dropped. He didn’t want to believe the text but knew Isaac wouldn’t have lied. Not where Stiles was concerned.

 

Stiles was the heart of the pack, and for his packmates to have treated him like that, was unacceptable. Derek knew there was going to be a long,  _ long _ conversation about every little thing that they did and how it was utterly deplorable. 

 

The way Stiles looked when Derek entered the loft had caused him to see red. He never wanted to see him that scared ever again. Especially not by his so-called pack. Stiles had looked so small, the man that Derek knew was nowhere to be seen. The urge to protect and remove Stiles from everything that could possibly hurt him was overwhelming.

 

Derek was man enough to admit he liked the younger man (although ‘liked’ felt so trivial and grade school). Stiles was strong and stupidly brave. Stiles was bright, like the sun, and though Derek felt drawn to him, he felt unattainable, untouchable. To see how defeated Stiles was this evening, how still. It had been unnerving. 

 

Derek rubbed his face, shaking his head trying to get rid of the anger that was bubbling up. He needed sleep, and quickly got undressed before climbing into bed. He fell asleep surprisingly quickly for all the thoughts that had been plaguing him all evening.

 

```

 

When Derek walked downstairs the next morning Stiles and Isaac were already up and talking quietly in the kitchen. Derek was happy that the spell had worn off. Stiles still smelled bitter and sharp, but a soft lavender and warm cedar had started to creep back into his scent.

 

Stiles looked up when Derek entered the kitchen. His amber eyes wide, his face looked young and open.

 

“ _ Thank you _ ,” Stiles spoke quietly, his voice wavering as if speech were still hard for him to grasp.

 

“Of course Stiles.” Derek nodded, heading for the coffee pot, “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Cayenne spiked in Stiles scent, his hands gripping his coffee mug tightly, his knuckles white.

 

“I-not really,” Stiles blew out a breath, “I just can’t believe they would do that. I thought we were friends and them just-just”

 

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, his hands shaking. Derek walked around the island where Stiles was sitting. He laid a hand on the brunettes shoulder. Trying to comfort him.

 

“They won’t get away with it. I promise.”

 

Stiles placed his mug on the counter, turning towards Derek he buried himself into the Alpha’s chest. Derek stood stock still, surprised that Stiles had basically leapt into his arms. After the initial shock of it all though, he wrapped his arms tightly around Stiles. All Derek wanted to do was protect Stiles. Nothing bad would happen to him if Derek had anything to say about it.

 

The Pack was different after that. 

 

Derek had sat Melissa down and explained to her why Stiles and Scott were at odds. Melissa had been pissed, Scott had been severely punished by his mother. Scott and his mother’s relationship became strained. Scott remained naive not fully understanding what it was that he did wrong, and not fully grasping why his mother was so upset with him. It made Scott angry and resentful, eventually ending up moving out of Beacon Hills and leaving the Pack.

 

Derek himself held a lot of talks with Lydia and Erica explaining just how deplorable their actions were. Just how terrible it was to take advantage of someone who couldn’t defend themselves and didn’t have the option of not answering. Boyd and Erica had ended up breaking up. Boyd coming by Derek’s loft a few days later where Stiles was camped out and apologizing. Saying he didn’t know what had come over his girlfriend and he couldn’t be with someone who would take advantage of someone like that. Erica had to work for Derek’s trust after that. Derek never truly trusting Erica alone with Stiles. Even years down the line when Derek knew he could trust Erica to have his back in a fight he never actually left Stiles alone in a room with her. She did end up apologizing to Stiles and eventually he forgave her but their conversations were always stilted. 

 

Lydia at first was angry. Feeling like everyone getting up in arms was stupid and that they were too sensitive. It took Jackson coming back and explaining to her how exactly Lydia took advantage of Stiles for her to get it. Jackson had explained it by comparing it to Matt and the Kanima. After she got over her anger, she was remorseful. Her and Stiles had been really good friends and she had ruined it. She spent years making it up to Stiles. Their friendship never got to where it was before hand but Stiles had never been able to hold a grudge.

 

Stiles had moved out from the shared apartment with Scott and into the Loft after about a week. Derek had told him that he basically already moved in, also, Derek didn’t trust Scott with Stiles anymore. Once Scott had fled town Stiles could have moved back into his apartment but was comfortable in the loft. Stiles was skittish, but Isaac and Derek made him feel safe. Like he didn’t have to keep his guard up around them. Derek and Stiles grew closer, Stiles eventually being able to open up to him. A year after moving in with Derek, they finally went on a date. 

 

And, well, the rest doesn’t matter. The pack was as happy as they could be, and Derek and Stiles were ready to take on the world together.


End file.
